


#女朋友是抖m怎么办#奥兹曼迪亚斯的场合

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	#女朋友是抖m怎么办#奥兹曼迪亚斯的场合

奥斯曼迪亚斯独自一个人站在这间豪华的休息室里面，他面前的落地玻璃外侧是五光十色转换速度快到疯狂的灯光和激动的人群。  
这个房间是建造初期就为社长的私心预留出来的，虽然没有明确表示出来，但是除了要在最好的位置看自己的女朋友表演，还能怎么解释这个在建筑上毫无功用、预算上徒增浪费的房间呢？  
透明度极高的玻璃并不像它所表现出来的那么脆弱，外面巨大到连聚光灯都几乎被撼动的音浪一点都没有影响到室内的安静。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯看了一会儿，因为没有声音所以完全感觉不到投入，就像是用无声的电视看猴子吃香蕉一样，再加上表演的人并没有给他留下什么印象。他意兴阑珊，感到颇为无聊。  
褐色皮肤的男人慢悠悠的旋转着那根漆黑油亮的手杖，金属的部分在卷草纹的地毯上戳出来一个又一个小小的褶皱。  
闹钟响起来的同时，窗外的灯光也随之改变了——从刚才明显混乱的样子变成了温柔明亮的橙色灯光，以橙色为主打色的偶像只有一个人，这也就意味着……她上场了。  
奥斯曼打开屏蔽声音的开关，刚开始就被观众尖叫乃至咆哮的声音震的皱起了眉头，每次想到她是在如此的环境下工作，他就总是想强制性的给她戴上一套耳塞来保护听力。  
施工现场可是有具体防护措施的，而这种噪音环境居然还没有针对偶像的具体帮助，让年轻的女孩子们在炽热的灯光下奔跑、跳跃、歌唱而还要忍受这种痛苦的噪音。  
刚登场的女孩笑颜如花，向着台下激动的粉丝——特别是那群穿着橙色应援衣的挥了挥手，随后才在炙烤着舞台的可怕聚光灯下向前走了两步，开始跳舞。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯凝视着高清转播屏幕上她微红的脸颊，还有来回弹跳舞蹈时似乎有些不堪重负的腿，不耐烦的啧了一声。  
这一次演出并不是她一个人的，属于拉美西斯公司的其他偶像组合甚至歌星也都有出场，之后还有这种现场综艺和访谈节目。  
表面上为了庆祝拉美西斯公司的三十周年的特别演出活动，实际上只是为了能让社长本人在舞蹈集训期间见到女朋友而已。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯想到坚决不允许自己公开恋情的女朋友，几乎流下了辛酸的眼泪。本以为社长和自己旗下的偶像谈起恋爱更应该是如鱼得水，谁知道因为性癖格外重视工作的女朋友不仅不想要他大开的方便之门，还希望他能增加一些基础工作。  
一首歌很快就结束了，在主持人的示意下，橙色头发的小姑娘又回答了几个不痛不痒的问题，有礼貌的再三鞠躬之后才下了台。  
奥斯曼关闭音响，把大屏幕也关上，玻璃的智能滤光被调整为0%，外面的灯光毫无顾忌的打了进来，装饰华美的室内顿时档次被拉低不止一档。  
她进来的时候，奥斯曼已经把墙边的屏幕打开了，放的还是粉丝给她制作的出道至今cut合集。虽然在生日会上已经看过不止一次（每年都会更新一个版本），但在两人独处的时候放自己的cut合集，还是让她羞红了脸。  
当然，她的脸本来也因为台下观众的注视变红了，在为了舞台而特别化得厚重的粉底和貌似自然的腮红下并不特别明显。  
身体也因为观众的目光烧的滚烫，感受到了裙下明显的湿润，她喘着气走到桌前开始卸妆——为了尽快和别扭的男朋友见面，她连演出服都没换下来。  
Cut播放的声音越来越大，听到遥控器被丢到地毯上那一声不甚明显的闷响之后，她就被那个人高热的胸膛所笼罩了。  
两个人的身体已经足够熟悉也足够契合，演出服看起来繁复，实际上为了偶像单独演出的时候快速换装已经做出了很多让步。偶像所在会社的社长本人咬住她露出来的柔白脖颈，一只手剥开了藏在裙摆后面的搭扣，熟门熟路的摸进了南瓜裤。  
“没穿内裤？”薄薄的丝袜下直接就是湿漉漉的一片，还好有南瓜裤牢牢兜住了流下去的淫液，要不然肯定会一直流到脚踝，唯一发现这一点的奥斯曼愉快的轻笑出声，“被发现的话……明天的头条肯定就是偶像失格了哦？”  
他的手指绕着那一颗隔着丝袜也异常硬挺的阴蒂打着圈，湿漉漉软乎乎的软肉不住地在丝袜下波动着，试图夹住他的指尖。社长逼迫双腿颤抖呜呜咽咽的当红少女偶像在被亵玩着阴蒂的情况下向前走，一直走到落地窗前紧紧贴着窗子。  
窗外正好是二层演出坐席，里面的玻璃从外面看去是一个转播细节的大屏幕，不断有人把目光投向光影之后的两个人。  
指尖感受到了她小穴肌肉的收缩，流出来的水几乎立刻泡住了奥斯曼的整只手掌，他甜蜜的继续在女孩尤带着脂粉香气的耳边低语，“你刚才跳的动作很大呢……这么多水真的没被甩出来？”  
“不要……不、不要……”外面的光醒目的刺在自己眼里，总觉得完全暴露在观众眼睛下，她低声哀求男友，“请不要再……呜！”奥斯曼的另一只手钻进了上衣，动作几下轻松的扯下了可爱的衬衣和白色小披肩，偶像空无一物的上身就暴露在了灯光与目光下。  
“淫乱偶像在说什么呢……？明明最喜欢被人看了，所以才当了偶像不是吗？就连演出都不穿内衣……是想要被握手会粉丝直接摸奶子吗？”她白生生的背部让奥斯曼愉快起来，手伸到前面去揉她早就挺立起来的乳尖，他命令道，“手举起来抱着我。”  
她很可爱，身高也是被大众偏爱的可爱挂，被压制在落地窗前不许转移视线还要抬起手环抱住身后男人的脖子是一件很困难的事情，但她努力的踮起脚去完成命令的样子实在是很诱人，让他忍不住挺直了一点，增加她的难度。  
发现自己被恶意刁难的女孩只是抬起朦胧的双眼扫了一眼，然后自顾自的把双手干脆背在了身后，向着玻璃窗挺起了整个胸膛，她的下身也因此更加湿滑，“你简直快泡涨我了……就这么喜欢被看？”他拨弄着女孩胸前和下身的两点，随意调笑。  
“请您用力……呜、呜啊、啊……失格偶像立香被、被看着……今天第三次被看着高潮了——！！！”她尖叫起来，还没被做什么的身体就已经达到了高潮。  
三次，也就是说在舞台上就已经去了两次？怪不得那么多水。然而因为让她高潮的对象不是自己而是一群路人感到微微不爽的奥斯曼迪亚斯不等娇嫩的偶像小姐恢复，就直接抱起她插了进去。  
南瓜裤挂在一边的靴子上，被粗暴撕破的丝袜破口勒出了少女丰润的大腿弧度，这个姿势完完全全的把滴着水一片粉嫩滑腻的穴口和菊花都暴露在了外来的灯光下。  
立香简直兴奋的快要昏厥过去，被注视、被暴露、幻想中被玷污的快感让她扭动起来，像一条被扔到岸上的鱼一样，刚插进去的奥斯曼迪亚斯不得不把她的腿掰的更开狠插几下才让她安静下来。  
“掐我……狠狠地……”她还嫌露出来的不够，干脆伸出手把自己包住肉棒的阴唇拉开，让整个淫穴暴露的更加彻底，才刚刚这么做，被塞的满满的小穴里面就涌出了盛不下的水儿。  
她的急切从来只能催生男人的施虐欲望，虽然硬起来的肉棒被肉穴挤压着急需抽插，奥斯曼仍然耐下性子去仔细玩弄她。褐色的手指在女孩瓷白的肌肤上划过，带起一阵战栗，然后依她所说，在多数观众看过来的时候掐住了硬的石头一样的肉粒。  
他不算特别用力，但敏感的少女已经承受不住了，被无关人群注视着虐待调教让她飞快攀升到了新的高潮，“呀啊啊啊……淫乱偶像被社长的手玩到尿了——不、不要——”口是心非的偶像的确向着最近的观众喷出了淡黄色的液体。  
确认她已经因为暴露而快乐到无与伦比，奥斯曼开始了自己的享受。他把这个淫荡的抖m暴露狂压在玻璃上，不顾她的拒绝和恳求开始暴躁的抽插。要不是玻璃直上直下没有倾斜的角度，他甚至想整个儿压在她身上操她，把一整根插到尽头。  
Cut放到了粉丝自己收集的粉丝感言，背景音是她出道五周年生日会的特别演出。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯呼吸急促的在她耳边蹭着，“你还记得吗？五周年的时候你在后台被我操哭了，夹着精液去生日会，全程夹着穴里堵精液的跳蛋怕被粉丝看见……刚一结束你就哭着叫我主人，舔着我的手求我插你。”  
“主、主人……好舒服……好舒服啊……”她听着粉丝在录像里称赞她是天使一样充满活力又可爱的女孩，不由得更加紧了，于是男人拉扯着她粉红色的乳尖命令她放松。“不许夹这么紧！再不放松就不操你。”他不讲理地说。  
身体的本能反应没办法控制，她只能再伸出手去拉开那两瓣肉唇，然后被撞击的歪歪倒倒，胸脯压扁在了玻璃上。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯没有停下，他仍然在回忆，“六周年的时候下飞机就去了野外，你居然自己准备了狗链求我牵着你走，在路边插进去还翘起腿学小母狗尿尿。没想到你能浪到这个份上，还吓了我一跳。”  
她茫然的答应着，声音完全盖住了粉丝的祝福，“是的、立香是社长的小母狗……”她感觉到一阵足以拍碎她的浪头随着奥斯曼的话语逐渐在身体中出现，她只能不断重复着男人的话，被他压在玻璃上随意玩弄。  
“说起来，第四年是什么来着？”完全没在等着她回答，自问自答的奥斯曼摆动着腰越来越用力，“……哦，对，第四年我问你为什么这么喜欢被看……让你站在会社窗子前面脱光衣服等我开完会。”他的声音带了点无奈，“你居然连门都不锁就等着我回来……而且窗帘也没拉！”  
那一瞬间的愤怒和惊慌直到现在他也忘不了，那并非是大公司所有人对自己名誉的看重，反而是对她不珍惜自己的厌恶感情。  
察觉到他的不愉快，少女努力伸手覆盖住他的，她完全没在思考，只凭借本能来安慰他，“我是社长一个人的……只会让社长玩、呜……社长……”  
下一刻她的小脑袋就被不客气的抓着头发扭过来，奥斯曼迪亚斯啃咬着她娇嫩的双唇，含混不清的命令，“奥斯曼。”  
“A……滋……门……”接吻中的女孩只能发出这种声音，不过勉强算是安慰住了愤怒的男人。在他愈发熟练的手法下，她再也无法保持理智，仅仅是跟着节奏的变幻哭泣高潮。  
“那么……第十周年，我们就公开吧，立香？”被玩弄到口水都控制不住流淌的女孩没有功夫回答，奥斯曼自己笑了起来，“那我们就说定了？”


End file.
